


Desire

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Older man, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Finding themselves at Cain's house after a hunt, the reader can't deny the attraction to the Knight of Hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

It hadn’t been Dean’s first choice for a stop, but Sam had decided it would be worth seeking the advice of the original holder of the Mark. You’d gone along for the ride, as you had been doing for the past few months, before Dean even got the Mark. You saw the concern Sam had for his brother, and fully understood it. It hadn’t been hard to fall into the family circle with the Winchesters, caring for them came naturally. Sometimes you wondered how they’d gotten this far on their own.

Dean’s journey back from being a demon had been long and slow, problems arising even after the cure from Sam. You’d been there when he’d gotten it, remembered Cain asking Dean to come and kill him. The older man had clearly been in pain, angry with the lot he’d gotten in life. You’d felt nothing but sympathy for him, but you hadn’t said anything. No doubt he wouldn’t like it, and the Winchesters would like it even less. For a long time after meeting him, he’d lingered in your thoughts, and you wondered when he would make the call to Dean.

It still hadn’t happened, and here you were, on the road to his place, looking for a solution to Dean’s problem. It had helped there was a case in the vicinity, a salt and burn, which would distract from the current problem, at least for a little while.

Parking the Impala at the house, you were the first one out of the car. You remembered everything about this place, even though you’d only been here a short time. Cain kept his home meticulously clean. You could only imagine how irritated he’d been with the fighting last time, or having to kill when Dean had pulled you to a quick escape. The house had been lit up with angry red light the last time you’d seen it. Now it was darkened, one single light coming from the downstairs room.

You looked back to Sam and Dean, who were arguing in the car, and you took initiative. Following the path to the house, you stepped onto the porch, raising a hand to knock gently. After three soft raps on the door, you heard footsteps from inside, and you held your breath as the door opened.

Cain looked just as you remembered him, down to the irritated look on his face. When he said it was you, the expression faded a little, until he looked behind you and saw the boys getting out of the car.

‘I did not expect you to return.’ His eyes returned to you. 'I did not call for Dean.’

'No. But…things got pretty bad.’ You took a breath. 'I’m sorry we came back. We just…we didn’t know what else to do.’

'The blood lust is becoming a problem, yes?’ Cain asked, his eyes remaining on you and you shivered a little. 'He is not a demon yet.’

'He was.’ Sam interjected, leaning forward and offering his hand. 'I’m Sam.’

'The other Winchester.’ Cain observed. 'Thankfully it does not look like I will have to silence you like I did your brother’s previous companion.’

Dean sniggered. 'That was hilarious.’

Cain’s eyes landed on him, narrowing. 'Do not think I would not use it on you, Dean Winchester. I made you aware that the Mark came with a price. You accepted it. There is nothing I can do to help you.’

You sagged a little. 'Nothing?’ Cain shook his head, looking a little sorrowful.

'If I knew of a way to remove it, I would have done so myself.’

'Okay.’ Dean slapped his hands together. 'Back to the motel then.’ He turned, and Cain looked to you.

'You have a hunt in town.’ He stated and you nodded, keeping your eyes focused on his. 'Then you are welcome to stay here.’ He stood back, opening his house to you. 'Maybe I can offer some advice in place of help. After all, I have lived with the Mark for a very long time. I can perhaps teach you, Dean, to control the urge to kill.’ Sam looked at Dean hopefully, and the eldest Winchester sighed, rolling his shoulders.

'Fine. One night. We leave in the morning. Fix the ghost problem and be on our way.’

'One night?’ You repeated, glancing at him. His expression was stern.

'One night, Y/N.’

You nodded, waiting for them to enter before stepping over the threshold, turning as Cain shut the door behind you. Dean and Sam walked into the living room, but you waited, your eyes focusing on the older demon. 'How are you?’ You asked tentatively. 'After…after everything?’

'I am fine, my dear.’ Cain smiled, moving closer to you. 'I must confess…I often thought of you after your last visit. I was concerned this would affect you adversely but you seem fine.’

You smiled hesitantly. 'I’m okay. I cope. It was scary for a while, what with Dean being a demon but…we got him back. Just wish there was a way to help him.’

'I have never found a way to remove the Mark. But maybe you and your hunter friends would be more successful where I have only had failures.’ He motioned to the living room. 'Come. Sit.’

*****

Dean and Sam snored on the other side of the guest room, but you were staring at the ceiling. It was close to 4am and you didn’t think you were ever going to get any sleep. In the morning, you would leaving, heading out to sort the salt and burn. And something inside you twisted at the thought of never seeing Cain again. Granted, he was about a millennia older than you, but he was so…vulnerable, and so lonely. He’d given up so much and was left with nothing.

Sighing, you threw the sleeping bag off, getting to your feet and padding out of the room. The house was dark, save for a light coming from the kitchen, and you wandered down, looking around the stairs to see Cain sat at the kitchen table, looking over notes. Silently, you entered the room, and he looked up with a small smile.

'I heard you upstairs. You cannot sleep?’ He asked, and you nodded, taking the seat beside him, as he stood. 'I shall make you some tea with honey. Homemade honey. It will calm you, allow you to sleep.’

'Thank you.’ You said quietly, looking back at the doorway. 'The boys never seem to have trouble sleeping. Even Dean. But I can never get a good nights rest.’

'I admit, as a demon, one thing I miss is sleeping.’ He smiled, turning to look at you as the kettle boiled. 'Sometimes it is nice to relax into a dream and forget the real world for a while.’

'You don’t sleep at all?’

Cain shrugged. 'I can knock myself unconscious. But often it hurts and does not have the desired effect.’ He chuckled. 'Perhaps one day, I will sleep again.’

You looked down at the notes he’d been reading. Mostly coping methods, diary entries, all related to the Mark. 'Why are you helping us?’ You asked, not looking at him as he stared making the tea, plucking two mugs from the cupboard.

'I am helping you because…’ He sighed, his back to you as he laid his hands on the wooden worktop. 'I am helping because when you came to see me, you awoke something in me that I thought long since dead, Y/N.’ He smiled, turning around to look at you. 'Something I thought dead since I buried Colette in the ground.’

'I-I don’t…’

He shook his head. 'You are very young. In comparison to myself. I have been on this plane for an eternity. The majority of it spent alone or surrounded by demons.’ He picked up a spoon, stirring honey into the tea, before picking up both cups and placing them on the table. He started to clear the notes away into a neat pile. 'You may take these when you leave in the morning. They may hold some clue to removing the Mark. At the very least, they will help him cope.’ He retook his seat, and you slid your hands around the cup, inhaling the delicious aroma.

'This smells wonderful.’ You remarked quietly.

'Thank you. When one has so much time on his hands, it becomes habit to learn hobbies. I enjoy making beverages. And cooking.’ He smiled, his own hands around his cup. 'It is a shame you cannot stay longer. I make a delicious meringue.’ You smiled back, wondering exactly how a demon could become so civilised and sophisticated. But then, as he said, he had been around for a long time.

'You said….I awoke something in you.’ You said suddenly, not looking at him, but watching the swirls of gold in your cup. Cain glanced up.

'You did, Y/N.’ He reached over, taking your hand. His skin was warm from holding the drink and his palms calloused from years of outdoor labour. 'I desire you greatly.’

’D-desire?’ Your eyes came up to connect with his.

'It was a odd feeling to strike, when I first saw you. But I have been able to extinguish you from my thoughts. Even though our meeting was brief, there were so many things I noticed about you.’ He rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand, making you tremble. Heat pooled between your thighs, and you waited for him to continue talking. 'You are intelligent, of course. And beautiful. There is a power underneath the surface that you do not often show. There are not many female hunters in the world, Y/N, and for good reason. This world…the grief and sorrow…the pain…it is no place for a woman. Forgive me if I am chauvinistic for saying that, but I come from a time where women were to be protected and cherished.’ He smiled a little forlornly. 'I wish that for you. I wish to protect you. And cherish you. But I do not wish to take away that which makes you so unique.’

'So it’s a catch twenty two.’ You joked, and he chuckled.

'I suppose so.’

'If…if I said, that I, er, _desired_ you too…’ Your words were quiet and shy. 'I don’t really want to leave in the morning. I guess I want the same. But for you. Maybe not protect, cause you’re way capable of doing that yourself, but…the other…’ You sighed. 'I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this. I got so weird and confused when the boys said we were coming here. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we left last time.’

His eyes widened a little. 'I think that maybe I am finally sleeping. Because this must be a dream.’ You frowned at him. 'I am a lonely old demon, Y/N. You are a beautiful young woman. Why would you want me?’

'Because life is short.’ You shrugged. 'For me, anyway. And sometimes it’s hard to find a connection with anyone. And I believe that when you find that connection, you shouldn’t give it up.’

'And you believe you have found a connection to me?’ He asked, a little bewildered.

'I do.’ You sighed. 'But I still have to leave in the morning. I can’t ditch the boys.’

Cain smiled. 'The morning is a long way away. A few hours can mean a lifetime, my dear.’ He stood, taking your hand. 'Allow me to show you true desire.’ You stared at him for a moment, before allowing him to pull you to your feet. His arms slipped around you, holding you close as he bent his head to place a kiss to your lips. His beard tickled your chin as he kissed you deeply, but it was a pleasant sensation, and you found yourself falling further into his arms, moaning as he continued to kiss the breath from you. When he pulled away, you whimpered in loss, but he smiled again, holding you steady. 'Forgive my impatience. But I wanted privacy.’

You looked around, finding that you were no longer in the kitchen, but in the master bedroom, the furnishing simple but elegant, and a four poster bed taking up the majority of the room. Cain bent, swooping you up and carrying you bridal style to the bed. You held on to him, smiling a little as he set you down and then lay next to you on the bed. You realised, rather belatedly, that you were still wearing your sweatpants and t-shirt that you’d worn to bed, no bra or panties underneath. In comparison, Cain was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers, the old time fashion he seemed to favour.

He leant over you, kissing you again, and you felt butterflies in your stomach as his hands caressed your skin, moving down to your breast, palming it through the thin material. 'Do you want me to…’ You swallowed, looking up at him. 'I can take that off.’

His smile was wide as he shook his head. 'I will undress you. I would like to see you slowly, there is no rush.’ His finger traced your nipple as it hardened underneath your shirt. 'Pleasure is something to be savoured. And I intend to savour yours.’

You gasped as he pinched your nipple a little, and it hardened further. 'Oh…’ Your teeth took hold of your bottom lip, your eyes shut tightly as he continued to touch your nipples through your shirt, coaxing noises from your throat. You were already wet, aching for more friction, your hips unconsciously thrusting against the bed as Cain watched you turn to mush under two of his fingers. At his light chuckle, you opened your eyes, and he kissed you again, pulling the t-shirt up over your head. As you lay there, topless, his eyes took you in and he smiled.

'Magnificent.’ He commented. 'But not enough.’ His fingers hooked into the waistband of your pants and trailed along your skin, down over your pubic bone, before two fingers dipped lower, seeking out your sensitive folds. You gasped and arched into his touch as he finally found you wet and wanting, his lips finding yours again as he experimentally slid his finger across your sex. You groaned into his mouth, your hips still seeking friction from his hand as he pulled away, his eyes locked with yours as he slowly entered you with one finger, watching the bliss cover your face as you writhed underneath him.

'Cain…’ His name emerged from your lips as a breathy whisper, and he added another finger, scissoring them inside you, seeking out the most sensitive spot, making you whimper and cry. You hips were still moving, and he watched, taking in every reaction from your body – your erect nipples and the goose-pimples erupting over your flesh, the soft flush in your cheeks and the pinpoint of your pupils as you came undone. Your whimpers increased, and he kept stimulating you, bringing you closer and closer, until your hand twisted in the bed sheets and you rutted against his fingers, cumming hard. He kept his hand where it was, letting you ride out the pleasure, before withdrawing and licking his fingers clean.

'You taste better than honey, my dear.’ He whispered, before stripping you of your remaining clothes. Laying on the bed, you waited for your brain to play catch up from the orgasm, not even registering that Cain had left your side. When he returned, the bed dipping under his weight, he was naked. And gloriously aroused. He kissed you again, moving to settle between your legs, his erection prodding at your entrance. 'I do not wish for you to leave in the morning.’ He admitted. 'I know it is required of you, but I do not wish it.’

'I don’t want to go either.’ You replied, reaching up to cup his cheek. 'I want to know what this is between us.’

Cain smiled sadly. 'Maybe we will know. For now, we have a few precious hours. And I wish to spend them making you mewl with pleasure.’ Slowly he thrust forward, and your head went back as he penetrated you, inch by agonising inch, his cock stretching you in ways you’d not felt before. When he was finally buried to the hilt, his hands came up to clasp your face, his kiss deeper and more desperate than before. Together, you started to move, his thrusts matched by the movement of your hips, encouraging him deeper, hitting parts of you that you didn’t know existed.

You’d never felt anything like this before. This wasn’t fucking, not like you’d felt before. The way he was touching you, every stroke was pure hot fire in your sex, and you knew you were going to cum harder than you ever had before. You didn’t want to leave in the morning. You never wanted to leave. Not with the way he was making you feel. Maybe it was wrong, but you didn’t care.

A cry forced its way from your throat as you climaxed, your walls clutching his cock for all you were worth, and Cain followed you over the edge with a grunt, the tightness of your pussy too much to hold back from, and he came long and hard inside you. All you could feel was warmth and bliss, even as he pulled away, gathering you in his arms under the blanket.

'I do not want you to leave.’ He muttered again, and you could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

'Then maybe I won’t.’ You replied, unsure if you were making a promise to stay or still deciding.

Cain didn’t reply.


End file.
